The Fortunate
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Filmore had never tried harder for his team in his life.


**Title:** The Fortunate  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** South Park Football Field  
 **Pairing:** Filmore Anderson/Firkle  
 **Characters:** Filmore Anderson, Firkle, Quaid  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 541  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Mentions of homophobia, Unbeta'd  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Filmore had never tried harder for his team in his life.

 **AN:** So, this was something I came up with while trying to get in a nap last week, and I finally got around to getting it done. Once more, this is a gift for filmoreandersonx on Tumblr, I really hope you like it, dude! I'm really excited for this one. ^^ Hope you guys enjoy!

 **The Fortunate** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

What was he even doing here?

This had to have been the millionth time Firkle had asked himself that since he'd arrived. It was the big Homecoming game against Middle Park, and he had promised Filmore he would go. If he was seen, that was another matter entirely.

The again, in the elaborate, elegant corset dress and leggings he wore with his favorite new boots, how could he _not_ be noticed?

Filmore saw him the second he started for the bleachers. Distracted by Firkle's arrival, he was tackled, his face driven into the terf before he could finish his wave. Firkle's entire body tensed, but his grinning would-e boyfriend rose, all smiles and waves, from his unfortunate attempted dirt nap. Quaid sent the goth a death glare he only just barely caught, too distracted by FIlmore's blown kiss. Returning it shyly, he moved to the top of the bleachers, secluded, to write while he watched the football game play out.

As he'd said, Filmore tried harder this game with his goth in the stands. Firkle even joined in on the 'Let's Go Cows' chanting, clapping his hands with modest enthusiasm. Nobody had ever seen such spirit in the pair, and a few of the girls scooted to the top of the bleachers to help cheer Filmore on. For once in his life, Firkle didn't mind being surrounded by his peers; Filmore really _did_ do strange things to him and his image.

The girls beckoned him down to the very bottom of the bleachers during the last quarter of the game, and he shouted even louder for his boy to help bring home the gold. According to a couple of his newfound cheer squad, this was the best their team had done this season. Filmore was a force to be reckoned with, and in the last seconds of the game, scored the touchdown that secured the Cows their win.

With the game called in the favor of the Cows, even Firkle didn't know what he was doing. Climbing the fence in a dress wasn't easy, or very ladylike, but he managed to accomplish it with flying colors. Hitting the ground running, he leapt into good ol' number seven's arms, kissing him solidly on the mouth for everyone to see. Girls and parents alike erupted in whoops and hollers, and he could hear Quaid groan in disgust, but everything was drowned out by his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Filmore's arms wrapped around his waist and he spun them a bit, excitement in his every movement.

"So, is this a 'yes', then?" Filmore asked, breathless, their mouths barely an inch apart.

"Yes." Firkle nodded exuberantly, "I'll go to homecoming with you." The bear hug he was in tightened and he smiled slightly, kissing his winner on the cheek, leaving behind a purple kiss mark.

"And what about being my boyfriend?" Filmore's smile was uncertain, but hopeful, and Firkle kissed his teeth.

"Of course." They shared another long kiss, forgetting the world around them as more people flooded the field. There were taunts and jeers focused on Middle Park's players and fans, but for the most part, people left the two lovers alone. It couldn't have been a better night.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** So, I started writing this on paper and finally got a chance to finish and type it this morning. I'm trying to accomplish things, and I'm feeling pretty good about this. I actually really love this story. ; u;


End file.
